


The Ranchhand

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Randomness, To Be Continued, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Some GD weirdness from the King of General Danvers Weirdness.   Enjoy :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	The Ranchhand

**Author's Note:**

> Some GD weirdness from the King of General Danvers Weirdness. Enjoy :=)

******

**Danvers Ranch  
1865…**

The old porch creaked under Alex’s boots as she straightened her hat, leaning against the post to survey the area. The ranch wasn’t particularly big or particularly wealthy, but it was _hers_ , the culmination of her father’s sweat, blood, and tears, and the chief item of her inheritance after Jeremiah had passed from yellow fever several years back.

The chief livestock was goats, cattle being too expensive for her to afford, but it had gained something of a reputation since Alex took over as a waystation for the orphans and strays of the world, giving sanctuary to escaped and runaway slaves long before the Emancipation Proclamation had been drafted and signed. Others came too, Indians fleeing persecution from the other settlers, drifters passing through looking for work, no matter your past or history, your age or creed, if you were willing to do the work, you could stay as long as you wanted, no questions asked.

But what truly set the ranch apart was that Alex also gave sanctuary towards the Visitors.

No one knew exactly when they had first come to Earth or how many first came, but what was known was that they were here for much the same reason that Alex and other settlers were; to make a new home in a largely unforgiving frontier. They came from all over the cosmos: the Greens from Mars, fleeing the persecution of the White Martians. The shapeshifting Durlans, seeking freedom from oppression and mistrust. Merchants and traders from Daxam, plying their wares, enticing the more foolish travelers with their hedonistic ways.

From across the stars they came, some settling in Europe, South America, Asia, but many in the wide open spaces of the American frontier, and for some like Alex, they were welcome. To others, like that railroad robber baron Maxwell Lord, they were nothing more than cheap labor, slaves in all but name, and it was because of that that Alex gave them a home here on the ranch.

Frowning as something caught her eye, Alex pushed off the porch, spotting J’onn passing by, his green skin glinting in the early-morning sun as he raised his hand in greeting. Waving, she flagged him down.

“ _ **Good morning, Alex**_ ” the Martian greeted, setting down the heavy fence post he had slung over his shoulder.

“Good morning, J’onn,” Alex replied. She nodded off the oddity that had caught her attention “who’s that?” she asked, nodding at the woman calmly unraveling the barbed wire and securing it between the fence posts a few dozen feet away.

“ _ **Came by last night, before you got back from town,**_ ” J’onn replied “ _ **asked for a job,**_ ” he shrugged “ _ **she seemed OK, figured we could always use an extra pair of hands**_ ”

“Seems trustworthy?” Alex echoed “you mean you couldn’t read her thoughts?”

“ _ **No,**_ ” J’onn shook his head “ _ **but that’s not all that unusual. I can’t read yours either**_ ” he reminded her, winking.

Relaxing at his apparent ease around the newcomer, Alex continued on, coming over to the mysterious woman.

“Morning” she greeted.

“Morning” the woman replied, continuing with her work.

“I’m Alex,” Alex continued “the owner”

“So I gathered” the woman replied, absently adjusting her hat, the sunlight catching the lone streak of white in her otherwise dark curls.

“You’re…not from around here, are you?” Alex asked,

The woman finally paused, looking up at her, her grey-green eyes boring into Alex.

“No” she finally answered after a long moment’s pause.

Alex was starting to get annoyed. Sure some of the ranch’s previous workers had been less-than-talkative, but there was something about this woman’s attitude that irked her. Leaning against the fence, she suddenly noticed that the woman was handling the barbed wire without gloves, in fact her hands looked utterly intact, no cuts, no scrapes, no calluses.

“So, what’s it called?” Alex asked “your planet?”

The woman paused.

“Why should I tell you?” she challenged “it’s not like you’d know it” she scoffed.

“Try me” Alex dared.

“Krypton”

Alex reared back in slight surprise.

“Sister planet to Daxam,” she identified “thought you folks were all isolationists”

“Not all of us,” the woman answered testily “now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to go back to my work”

Holding up her hands in surrender, Alex backed off.

“All right. Just ask J’onn if you need any help” she said.

“I won’t” the Kryptonian answered.

Scowling, Alex stomped off. Pausing, she looked back over her shoulder at the newcomer, momentarily stunned at the way the sunlight caught the woman’s hair, making it shimmer, but then she reminded herself how disrespectful the woman had been and resumed her stomping.

She suddenly realized that she’d never been given the woman’s name.

“Hey,” she called out “never got your name”

The woman paused, looking up with a visible grimace.

“Astra” she replied.

“Pretty” Alex noted.

Astra just scowled and went back to her work, leaving Alex to smirk. She’d get through to her eventually; it was just a matter of time…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
